The Storm
by SuccubusQueenX
Summary: Kagome was 20 now, inuyasha had gone with Kikyou, Sango and Miroku were together. She only came back for Shippo's sake, but one fateful day an old enemy reappears... KagXHiten M for safety and some of my O.C hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first inuyasha fanfic**

**hope you enjoy ^ ^ i own nothing! nothing.. *runs off and cry***

* * *

Kagome was 20 now she'd completed the jewel, killed Naraku, now she only came back to visit her adopted kit, she felt slightly empty now, inuyasha had gone with kikyou. everyone missed his shouting,

"mama?" she realised she been lost in her thoughts, Shippo was sitting on her lap staring worriedly at her

"I'm sorry shippo i was just...thinking" she smiled at the kit who smiled in return

"mama do you really have to go back?"

she hugged shippo laughing, he hated when she had to go home since

he had no one to annoy anymore he missed his mama more

"I'm sorry shippo i have college now"

the little kit pouted

"I'll be back before you know it, now return to kaede"

she kissed him on the forehead as he ran back to kaede's. she began her walk through what was inuyasha's forest and let out a sigh '

oh inuyasha why didn't you stay?..'

she then felt a demons youkai it was somewhat familiar, she looked around, she saw nothing, quickly she hurried to the well about to leap in when she heard a laugh behind her turning around still nothing, she then felt two arms wrap around her waist

"hello wench"

'that voice...' she looked to face her assailant "h..hiten?!"

he laughed again "yes wench, thought i was dead didn't you" kagome shook her head

"its been five years..." she felt his arms tighten again crushing her "ow!" "i was near death whe-" she pushed them both back into the well, blue light enveloped them both.

"BANG" she rubbed her head, the ground felt squashier. then she remembered what transpired she looked down and saw hiten unconscious a bit of blood coming from his head

'i did not think this through'

she stood up and dragged hiten out of the well. Kagomes mother came over

"hello hunny, oh, who's that?" nodding her head toward Hiten

"umm well...it's complicated mom can you help me take him to my car?" since kagome got her own place she had to drive to her mom's in order to see shippo. her mother laughed and helped her daughter put him in the back of her car

"now kagome dear, ring me once you get home" she hugged kagome smiled and walked back to the house, kagome got in her car and looked back toward the sleeping hiten 'please don't wake while im driving..' she pulled on her seat belt and made her way to her flat.

once arriving she took her seat belt off and looked to Hiten

'how on earth am i gonna carry you...'

she got out and opened the door he was against, grabbing his arm she pulled it over her-self and closed the door with her hip and made her way to her home

'thank god i decided to live on the ground floor'

she thought happily struggling to get her door open when she finally did she fell on hiten "ugh" she lifted herself up realising she was on top of him blushing, she got off 'why am I blushing?!' she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her bedroom putting him on the bed.

she sneaked out the room quietly, closing the door behind her

"thank goodness"

she rushed back to her car and got her thing's she ran back to the flat and locked the door behind her. she looked at her flat she was so lucky to get it she had a kitchen which was off to the left where she was standing her couch was in the middle, her t.v on the wall. she slouched toward the couch falling on it closing her eyes.

"buzz buzz" with one eye opened she took out her phone and saw that fumiko was calling

"hello?"

kagome answered "hey kags! im bored and harukas being mean!"

kagome sighed she couldn't belive her college friends were the same age as her "no i'm...busy right now" then was a moment of silence

"who is he?!" 'oooh noo' "no! no! nothing like that!" she could hear laughing

"that's it were coming down stares!" she sat up "Don't you dare!" she could hear banging coming from up stares "no-no no" she had to think of something quick "fumiko i will not cook the cupcakes for either of you if you come down stares" all noise stopped

"you have won this round kags, byee~" she hung up the phone. she stood up made her way to the bathroom and got the first aid kit, and crept in to her room.

* * *

_**dun dun dun..**_

_**to be continued..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here it is chapter 2**

**once again i own nothing...NOTHING...but this cookie**

* * *

He woke his head was in pain, he sat up at took in his surroundings, he was sat on a weird type of futon that felt...diffrent, there was a strange wooden box on one side, it was pretty empty. what was this bizarre place? he smelled the air there was a very comforting scent.

he heard voices come from outside a wooden wall, he got up and pushed against it, nothing happened he was about to hit it harder when a raven haired woman opened it "hiten?" he cocked his head to the side, he then smelled the air the comforting scent was her's. at that point he grabbed her and pulled her in to a hug, she yelped he nuzzled his nose in the curve of her neck taking her sent in. '**mine...'** she pulled away staring at him with a flush on her face "are you okay? remember it's me kagome" he blinked a few time "ka..go..me?" for a few moments they just stood there looking at each other before kagome broke the silence "you don't remember..." she sighed and took his hand "follow me" she said calmly, he did as she obeyed, the next room was much bigger, his eyes went to kagome who was heading to a weird purple thing 'kagome..' he held her hand tighter, she walked over a strange purple thing, he was looking at confused, she let go of his hand and sat on it "this is a couch" he sat on it with her. It was very comfy "i am a human" she then pointed to him "you are a demon" he took her hand brushing it against his face, he didn't know why, but he felt safe to be with her, it felt right. she had a tinge if pink on her cheeks "kagome.." she smiled in turn making him smile '**make her ours'** a deep voice bellowed in his head. he leaned forward, making her blush even more "KAGOME!" he spun around, were two girls standing there both looking shocked, they both had hourglass figures, one had blue hair and green eyes, while the other had purple hair and brown eyes, instinctively he hugged kagome tight bearing his teeth at the intruders "i knew it!" the blue haired one yelled, then bounded over, his grip on her tightened, his growling got louder, he then felt kagomes hand on his face "it's okay hiten, there my friends" he loosened his grip on her, still eyeing up her 'friend' "haruka what did i tell you?!" yelled kagome, hurting his hearing "fumiko wanted to give you something" he turned his head to the shy looking girl "sorry!, oh yeah um this is for your brother" she then handed kagome a strange scroll, kagome brightened up "ah! thank you fumiko!" he sniffed it, it smelt like the purple haired girl, he deemed it safe, kagome got up and hugged the girl, then looked back to hiten who was still very confused "okay guy's i'll see you later" they waved and walked out "okay hiten" he rushed next to kagome "he he, i have a few lessons to teach you" he had a very bad feeling.

Xxxxxx

three days had now passed, it was exhausting teaching him and her back was in pain from sleeping on the couch "kagome? are you alright?" she looked up seeing hiten staring at her "yeah just my back hurts" she sat up letting hiten sit next to her, she'd bought him some modern era clothing, a black t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it, and some nice fitting jeans. "you know i can sleep on the couch" he smiled putting his arm around her "i don't want you in pain" she was taken back by this, but remembered he hadn't gained all his memory's yet (which she was thankful for) "well i guess one night wouldn't hurt you" she giggled he nodded in agreement "kagome, turn you back to me" she looked at him baffled "huh?" he chuckled at her perplexed face, she pouted "whats so funny?" she then felt both of his hands on her shoulders turning her, then she felt him massaging her "oh" was all she could muster all she heard was another chuckle 'this feels too good' then finally her imagination fan away with her, she daydreamed about what else his hands could do, she was brought back to reality by hiten's short cough, she felt her face going red, she turned around to him seeing his face was red too, "sorry hiten i..uh went off into a day dream" then everything went into an awkward silence "im going to go have a um shower" she stuttered he gave her a quick nod. she hurried inside the bathroom 'why am i acting like a school girl!' then turning the shower on she got in and found the right temperature, she giggled when she remembered hiten's expression when he first saw the shower, 'he is cute..' she then facepalmed 'face it kagome when he get's his memory back you'll be dust' but no matter how she tried to denied it, her feelings for him were growing.

She finished her shower and walked to her room "uh..kagome.." hiten was looking at her with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, "are you alright hiten?" he laughed "look down" she did as he said and stood there frozen, she come out in just her towel, she looked back up to him he still had a huge smile on his face "well if were at that stage.." he took his top off revealing his muscles 'wow' "wait that stage?" he cocked his head to the side "yeah, haruka said that when a woman goes around with hardly anything on that means-" she cut him of by putting her hand on his mouth "what else did she tell you?" he looked worried, she smiled evilly at him "tell me or i don't make the cupcakes you love" he hugged her tightly "please no i love those pastries" she giggled.

Xxxxxx

he'd been sat in the apartment for ages now, kagome had gone to give haruka an earful, he gotten most of his memory's back, he summoned a small lightning bolt in his hand 'i wonder when she'll be back..' he then heard footsteps coming from outside the front door, He bolted towards it as kagome came in "kagome!" he hugged her tight "i missed you" he heard her laughing, there was nothing sweeter to him "haruka has learnt her lesson" they were there for a moment just staring at each other **'kiss her..'** .he heard a small gasp when there lips met, her lips were soft he broke the kiss and looked at her, her cheek's were pink and saw was looking dumfounded at him "hiten?" he let her go "i'm going to bed now.." he watched her rush off to her room 'have i done something wrong?' he strolled back over to the couch and laid down. Sleep took him.

* * *

**How dose she react? **

*** dramatic music***


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

** Hiya Here's the next chapter! thank you for reading! **

** once again i do not own inuyasha!**

* * *

She laid in bed that night replaying the kiss in her head '_okay I need to calm down and stop acting like a teen_' she rolled to her side '_who am I kidding_..'

she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt butterfly's in her stomach, she hadn't felt this way in years...love.

She shook her head 'no kagome you can't' though she had little luck in convincing herself, she got of out bed and sneaked in to the living room. Hiten was fast asleep she got in front of the couch and swept aside a stray hair

'_he'd never love me back_' suddenly two hands grabbed her and pull her down next to him

"Hiten?" she stared up at him '_is he even awake?_' he snuggled in to her. She stopped a giggle 'I never thought he could be this cute' finally she feel sleep too

* * *

Hiten had a very odd dream that night, first he was fighting kagome and a silver-haired hanyou. Then everything went black next thing he kagome were snuggling, very confused he slowly opened his eyes he looked to the window it was raining.

Surprised at what he found, the last part hadn't been a dream..he gazed at her sleeping form she was hugging him, her long raven hair toppled over the back of the couch.

'_she is very beautiful_' he stroked her cheek, he watched as she opened her eyes. She gave him such a beautiful smile

"morning hunny" she then snuggled in to his chest, he was frozen for a moment not know quite how to react 'is she still dreaming?' "kagome?" she growled, he smiled widely "kagome~" he sang out, she hugged tighter he heard a muffled "nooo" he was enjoying this. Then his dream returned of last night a huge rumble of thunder came from outside. Suddenly images flashed before his eyes...he remembered. He looked down to kagome again, his mind and heart were in conflict. There she was within his grasp

'_why can't I bring myself to hurt her?!'_

**Because she is our mate**

_'bah! I'd never mate this wench!'_

his inner demon laughed

**she is**

_'I haven't marked her!'_

**yet..**

He growled in frustration, waking kagome

"Hiten are you okay?" she looked genuinely looked worried

"I am fine we-" he couldn't say it.

"i got my memories back" he watched her as she stood up and backed away

**you're scaring our mate!**

_'shut up!'_

his thought's were interrupted by the feel of soft lips on his own. He stared at kagome in amazement

"Hiten?" the hint of worry in her voice caught him off guard

_'she's been so kind to me...' _

he felt a weird sensation _'what is this feeling?' _he stood up next to her "why did you take care of me?" she shuffled back

"I..uh..well" _'what a confusing human..'_ "i wanted to help you" her gazed into her eyes they were like the sea in the middle of a storm. He quickly remembered his task revenge for his brother

"where is inuyasha?!"

she looked down to the floor

"he..he's dead Hiten.."

he growled in frustration, making kagome jump

"I'm sorry..i didn't mean to scare you.."

what was he saying?! He shouldn't care if he hurt her..but he didn't quite know what to do with his new found feeling's.

He then felt her embrace, she was hugging him

_'how can this all be happening?'_

he hugged her back. In all his years, every woman he'd been with, he never felt like this.

"kagome?"

she looked up at him a little smile on her face

"i...i think I'm.."

_'damn it! No not a human'_

**she's not just a human**

she cocked her head to the side

"i love you too Hiten"

she then continued to nuzzle him

he was frozen "how did.."

she giggled "i can see it on your face" she then sat down "Hiten I thought you died"

He sat next to her "almost, another demon found me, knew who I was so thought he would get a high reward for nursing me back to health. He did and I soon came to own the castle in the north, and then was named lord."

she looked stunned to say the least

"how come I've never heard of this before now?"

he let out a chuckle "not many knew, it all happened so quickly and sesshomaru's not one to gossip" he smirked "or talk"

They both laughed together. Then he heard her phone ringing in the next room. He watched her sprint to her room then a loud crash, he sighed and made his way over to her room, there she was half on the floor her legs still on her bed. He picked her up while she chatted away.

_'kami if the other demons saw this there side's would be splitting'_

he laid her on the bed

"Hiten do you want to go back to your time?"

nodding he laid down next to her

she put her hand over the phone "can haruka and fumiko stay at the

castle?"

wait he never even invited her! Let alone

"thank you!" she kissed his cheek

_'what just happened?'_

* * *

kagome laughed at his perplexed face _'wait when did things get this comfortable?'_

she said goodbye to an excited haruka and looked back to Hiten, who now had one eye brow raised and was looking less than happy.

"kagome, were not even mated yet and your already talking-"

_'yet, did he just say yet?!'_ she was still shocked he not turned her to dust yet

"what?"

kagome broke out of her thoughts "you said yet" she said with a blush on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the past

**Heya! Here's the next chapter I am so so sorry this is late, please forgive me! ;_;**

**once again I do not own inuyasha!**

**but I do love it :3 but own the plot and my o.c **

The next morning kagome woke up feeling heavier than usual, she looked to her side and saw Hiten still asleep hugging her, she smiled and snuggled into him. She still couldn't believe how cuddly he was. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked back at her "morning Hiten" she continued to snuggle him "are you ready for tonight?" a laugh erupted from his chest "thought you didn't want to do that yet mate" she blushed and playfully hit him.

He hugged her tighter "is that a challenge, mate?" 'uh oh' she tried to escape but soon felt his arm tighten around her "no, Hiten.." she tried to say in a stern voice, he got on top and pinned her down a Cheshire cat grin on his face "don't you dare Hiten!" he'd pinned her hands by her side his face was now above her tummy, he then used his teeth to lift her pyjama top up, she looked down at him, he chuckled "No..'" she was cut off by him blowing a raspberry on her tummy, she burst on to a fit of giggles "H..Hiten!..NO!.." he ignored her, she could hardly breathe now, then she felt his hand's come off her wrist's "I'm so going to get you back for that!" he just smiled and walked off out of the bed room.

* * *

once she finally got ready, she began packing everything she'd need, 'I remember doing this all the time when I was younger..' she smiled at her fond memory's then heard crashing, running out from her bedroom she soon found the cause, haruka had just dumped her three bags on the floor next to the front door "hey kag's do you think this is enough?" kagome gazed at Hiten who was just looking shocked. Then fumiko entered "good morning" she said with a bright smile, she had two bags with her, fumiko dropped them and walked up to Hiten "thank you for carrying all this" Hiten broke out of his trance "WHAT?!" haruka stormed over "WE are lady's, which means YOU are carrying them!" kagome laughed and stepped next to Hiten "haruka you know your strong enough to carry two" she pouted and took fumiko over to there bag's,

kagome hugged Hiten "she was joking" he sighed and hugged her back.

They all made sure they had everything and put it all in kagome's car

kagome got in the drives seat,

Hiten in the passenger, while haruka and fumiko got in the back. But when haruka sat down everyone heard a loud thunk, kagome turned to her friend "uhh what was that?" haruka looked confused for a moment "Ohhh yeah that's my chastity belt" everything was silent kagome felt hiten's confused gaze on her. "why on earth do you have one of those?!" kagome yelled "you told me about all those horny demons, I'm not having someone taking my innocence!" fumiko chuckled "you're so silly haruka-san" kagome shook her head then put on her seat belt and started to drive.

* * *

he did not like being in this car thing, he preferred flying. The world had certainly changed, he couldn't wait to get back to his castle, he heard haruka starting up again about something else. 'she has far too much energy for a human' he then eyed kagome who was happily driving, he still couldn't believe he'd fallen for this human.

But he was glad for it "Hiten-sama?" he turned around to fumiko "yes?" she smiled "how big is your castle?" he loved talking about his castle "well it's beautiful, there are so many rooms, that I don't even need to be concerned if the whole wolf pack came to stay" he said with a proud smile. "also the castle has it's own hot-springs" Haruka and Fumiko both gasped.

"so what type of servant's do you have?" he narrowed his eye's at Haruka "well youkai of course" she pouted 'oh noo' he sighed waiting for her to tell him off 'it kagome wasn't my mate-to-be I would not hesitate to..

"we're here guys" kagome's happy announcement brought him out of his moody thoughts. He got out then opened the boot to get his and kagome's stuff 'I'm not getting Haruka's she shouldn't of brought so much..' he walked past Haruka and followed kagome up the step's, he smiled when he could hear Haruka complaining. He then caught kagome staring at him, "what?" she laughed and just carried on walking.

* * *

Kagome knew what Hiten was up too, she never thought he could be childish. When they finally reached the last step she bolted to her mother's house, and knocked at the door. "hello?" answered Mrs. Higurashi, kagome hugged her mother "hello mama!"

"ah kagome dear! How are you?, hows that young man?" kagome broke the hug "well mama Hiten got his memory's back but he's changed.."she said with a smirk "I'm okay mama, I'm going to the feudal era, to Hiten's castle"

"hello Mrs. H!" haruka and fumiko had finally made it up the step's "hello girls" kagome watched as a bored Hiten got a talking too from haruka. "okay mama i'll see you soon" she went to walk off when she was stopped by her mother "wait, just a minute kagome!" she surveyed her mother as she raced inside then bring out another bag "here dear" her mother the kissed her on her forehead "be safe" kagome nodded then waved goodbye as her companions made there way into the well house. "okay now hold on tightly to me And your bags" after they all nodded she took a deep breath "I really hope this works..."

Then they all jumped and got enveloped in light.

* * *

"oow ow ow" was the first thing she heard, she gazed over to Haruka, who was holding her bum "you shouldn't of worn that chastity belt~" Hiten helped kagome up, they all dusted themselves off then got out of the well. "come you can meet my kit!" giddily she took her bag's and ran to the village 'Shippo will be so surprised!'. When they got to the village kagome saw Shippo playing with the other human villagers. 'he he he'

she dropped her bag's and hushed her friend's

sneaky she crept behind him, then grabbed him earning a little yip from the kit. He looked to his attack then his eye filled with joy "MAMA!"

she hugged him tightly and spun him around

"mama your back, I missed you, I made you something!"he tired to get out of his adopted mother hug to no avail.

"mama!" she grinned and hugged him tighter "oh no, I haven't had enough hugs yet!" she laughed when he sighed, "oh Shippo, let me introduce you to my friend's" she carried him over to Haruka and Fumiko who screamed "KAWAII!" then attacked him with hugs "Ahh! Mama, I think there mad!" she laughed harder. Shippo then froze, then she saw him captured sight of Hiten, the little kit hissed "no, no Shippo it's all right!" she cooed. She felt the grip he had on her tighten "Hiten's changed he's been kind to me" he seemed to relax a little.

* * *

He watched as she calmed the young kit down 'ah he was the son of that fox we killed' he strolled over to the young kit "I'm sorry" the young kit looked surprised if anything, kagome gave him a little smile. "were all going to my castle, you too are invited as kagome is your mother" now he just need to summon Akimoto to transport them all.

With a click of his fingers, a bold of lightning erupted from the clear sky, he heard the girls shocked gasps

"I'm just summoning me servant Akimoto".

Within a few minutes of waiting a cloud youkai appeared, her long blue hair swished past her shoulders as she bowed to her master

"your bidding my lord" he walked towards her

"I need you to take my guests and there belongings to the castle" quickly she straightened up and looked at the group of girl,

Her light blue eye's went back to her lord "but there..hu-" he hushed her with a single glare "are you disobeying your lord?" she shook her head "no my lord" he kept an eye on her as she walked over to the group and engulfed them in a cloud that hurried off to the north. He flew off after them.

* * *

(inside the cloud)

Kagome was in awe at this demon, she was very pretty she noticed her two friends who were speechless, then fumiko walked up to her "your really pretty" the youkai looked back and just nodded. "will it take long to get there?" kagome piped up. Akimoto didn't shift to answer her "about 30 minutes human." kagome huffed and strolled over and poke Akimoto's arm "it's kagome KA-GO-ME!"

**Thank you for the reviews! they are my fuel!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Castle

**Sorry this took so long but my bf deleted ALL my documents T_T **

**he has been punished *evil glare***

**once again, I own nothing but the plot and my oc's **

* * *

Once they arrived at the castle they all gasped it was massive, going through the gate, they were getting stares from all the youkai servants.

"so where are our rooms?" Haruka piped up

Akimoto scoffed at the human "this way, human"

Kagome really didn't like the negative aura coming off Akimoto. Going through the twist and turns of the corridors they finally made it to their rooms.

Akimoto opened the door to Kagome's room for her

"come with me humans your rooms are down this way".

Going in to her room she noticed how beautiful it was. There was a large futon in on comer, a cupboard in another and a large vanity, all had dark blue cranes painted on them "wow" she gasped.

"mama are we really living here now?"

Kagome put Shippo down "yes son" going over to cupboard Kagome and picked out a blue and purple kimono that had a yellow obi. "Shippo can you go and see how Haruka and Fumiko are doing"

Shippo nodded and ran out, once he'd gone she started taking off her clothes and getting into the kimono.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome quickly tied it together and ran outside her room, to be greeted with the site of Haruka with roll-a-blades chasing Shippo. 'ooh kami..'

"she said she hadn't packed them"

Kagome turned to see Fumiko in a black and sliver kimono, "hopefully she won't scare everyone... too much" Kagome sighed.

Fumiko laughed "the air's so much clearer here..."

Kagome went back into her room and finished getting dressed.

* * *

Hiten arrived at his castle to the sound of screaming and manic laughter, he walked through the main gates and saw Haruka chasing shippo inhumanly fast. He shook his head and went off to find Kagome,

"excuse me master" he looked down to see Akimoto

"yes?" he raised an eyebrow, "master why are humans here?"his hands went into a fist "Kagome is to be my mate Akimoto"

he looked at her face as it turned from pure shock, to out-rage. She stormed off 'I'll have to keep my eye on her..' he then continued to search for his love. Following the screaming he saw Haruka and Fumiko hugging shippo

"where is Kagome?" they both looked at him "I think she went back to her room"

Hiten nodded to the two. Sure enough he found her there asleep, he smiled, walked over to the futon and laid next to her. He swept back some hair out of her face 'if someone told me this would happen all those years ago, I would have probably thrown a lightning bolt at them...'

"excuse me master.." Hiten turned to see Akimoto at the door, he slowly got up, and went outside "yes?"

"master there are many things that need your attention everything is in your study" she bowed and walked away

'paper work...'he groaned and walked off to his study.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened in the darkened room. She looked down and saw shippo snuggling up to her 'heh I missed my kit' she may have needed that nap earlier but now she was wide awake 'well I may as well look around the castle'. She climbed out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping fox, and crept out then strolled off.

A few dead ends and a corridor later she found her-self lost.

"maby I should have waited till tomorrow" she sighed then a hand came over her mouth and pulled her into a room "shh I won't hurt you just be silent" it was a female voice. The loud footsteps came from outside the room, in the corridor she was just in.

"damn where'd the human go?"

"dunno come on we'll keep looking, she needs to be 'taken care' of"

the footsteps then became quieter disappearing.

Kagome looked around to see her rescuer, She was a water youkai, her jet black hair was tied into plaits and her pale skin illuminate her clear blue eyes

"I am very sorry I had to grab you mistress" the youkai bowed

"Kagome is fine, what were they on about?" the youkai stared up at Kagome "well Miss Kagome, a group of servants believe you have place a charm on him, and wish to get rid of you."

to say Kagome was shocked was a bit of an understatement. "just because I'm a miko?" the young youkai nodded

"please miss Kagome, my name is Manami and I wish to be your personal maid" Kagome stood there for a moment not know what on earth to say when finally "okay" Manami smiled brilliantly

"come I will take you to the masters study"

Kagome followed her till she stopped "here Miss Kagome"

* * *

"Hiten?" he looked up from his work to see Kagome "yes?"

she sat in front of him a troubled look on her face "Kagome is everything all right?" he put down his papers and scooted towards her.

He listen as she told him what happened. A loud rumble of thunder made it very clear how angry he was 'how dare they' he was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome holding his hand.

They will have to be dealt with as soon as possible "Kagome.." he kissed her "I won't let anyone harm you koi"

he sat back in front of his paper work "there's a futon over there, if you feel like sleeping" he caught a mischievous smile on her face.

'oh no, what has she got planned..'

he then continued reading the reports then he felt Kagome cuddling him from behind 'she's been quite for more than a minute...' his suspicion was rising.

.

.

.

"SURPRIZE!" Kagome knocked him over forcing him on his back

"Ugh! Kagome!" he stared up at her, her hair covered her eyes but not that Cheshire cat grin. He felt her small hands make their way to the side of his tummy "Kagome nooo" she leaned down

"I said I'd get my revenge.."

she then began to tickle him un-mercifully

* * *

The great Hiten was giggling yes giggling! She couldn't be happier 'as soon as I stop I am going to have to run as fast as possible..'

she formulated a plan as he writhed and laughed beneath her 'Now!'

she got up and make a break for the door, but she was stopped by a muscular arm grabbing her waist "oh no you don't"

"eep!" was all she could say as she got thrown on the futon

then got pinned. "there will be revenge" she warned but no avail

she was bracing her self for a tickle but instead felt him nuzzling her neck.

"Hiten?" he licked the shell of her ear making her shiver "yes my revenge koi"

* * *

**Wow long chapter **

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews! ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6: Old friend

**Wow chapter 6 already **

**Okay there's a bit of fluff, Also thank you to my beta reader Tamar. **

**And Thank you for reading! ^ ^**

**I do NOT OWN INUYASHA *crys* but I do own the plot and my o.c's **

**okay on with the story!**

* * *

he kissed down her jaw line, then moved to her neck lightly nipping going down, he love hearing her sharp intakes of breath. He was about to go lower when he stopped himself.

"Hiten?" he looked at his mate-to-be "we have to wait till the ceremony" he then nuzzled her neck "unless you want to do it now koi?"

they stayed like that for awhile embracing each other.

"knock Knock" he growled at the disturbance, he stood up and may his way back over to his papers. "come"

Akimoto came, and bowed "my lord, prince Koga is here wishing to see lady Kagome"

'that wolf?' "why?"

"he is in need of her healing ability's"

"koi" he looked over to Kagome "I hope he's not hurt with that she rushed out, Manami quickly following her.

Hiten looked back down to his papers, he groaned 'I have to plan everything, 'well as the bride She'll have to do things too' with that he smiled. 'My bride'.

XXXXXXX

Kagome Made her way to the gardens where Koga was waiting, she finally saw him holding something "Koga?" with his name being he turned, His hair had grown a little longer and he was a bit more muscular. But what she noticed most of all the sadness that surrounded him.

"Koga? what's wrong?" she ran a keeled next to him, she saw a little baby boy wrapped in furs

"Ayame's dead...an our pup...he looked down "something is wrong but I can't tell what" a single tear slid down his face

"oh, my goodness..Koga I'm so sorry"

"please Kagome help my pup"

she took the cub from his arms, the little baby had most of the features of his dad's but had his mother's trademark red hair. She saw no outer injurers 'Fumiko! She's vet and a trainee doctor'

"Koga we need to find Fumiko!"

Kagome informed Akimoto she wanted her found as soon as possible and brought to her, and Manami to lead her to a healers room.

Xxxxxx

Once they gotten in the healers room Kagome put the little pup down on a futon.

"Kagome is everything okay?" Fumiko had changed in to a flowing purple kimono with a white obi.

"Fumiko I need you're help" Fumiko rushed to the baby examining him, she saw Fumiko pale considerably "oh dear"

Koga rushed next to her "what?!" Fumiko jumped slightly, You're little boy is very sick, where's the mother?" Kagome came over and put her hand on Koga's shoulder "she didn't make it"

Fumiko nodded "you will need to find a wet nurse immediately, also someone will need to get my bag."

Kagome nodded to the servants who vanished.

"What's you're name?" Fumiko directed at Koga

"Koga, my son.."

Fumiko smiled sweetly "he'll be okay if I can give him the proper treatment, dose he have a name?"

Koga shook his head

Kagome put her finger on her chin "how's Kohei?"

Koga nodded. A servant them came rushing in with Fumiko's bag, and a wet nurse in toe "Thank you"

The youkai wet nurse came in "my name is Yuki, you sent for me."

She was a storm youkai, she had blonde hair that went past her waist and studied Fumiko with her white eye's.

"greetings, I need you to feed this baby.."

"pup" Koga interrupted

Fumiko continued "pup every hour, he lacking the nutrients, he if asleep when you need to feed him again just wake him up."

Kagome smiled at her friend 'I didn't know she could be mature..'

"Kagome I'm going to need you're help with the transfusion, we will use my blood"

Kagome blinked a few times,

"what's a transfusion?" Koga asked looking worried.

"is it that serious Fumiko?" Kagome asked

to which Fumiko nodded "he's also going to need to be out-side a lot, he Will be staying here till I make sure, he's completely all right"

"but he's a youkai Fumiko, the best one for a blood transfusion would be his father"

"okay Koga come sit next to the pup" Kagome watched as she got her needles out and her equipment "This will hurt but remember it's for the best" Kagome took Koga's hand.

Just then Fumiko put the needle in his arm "ow!" Koga looked at her with puppy eyes.

Fumiko shook her head. Then put the other needle in Kohei to which he howled, Kagome grabbed Koga's shoulders trying to hold him down.

"Koga she needs to do this!" Kagome yelled

he relaxed a little bit, as Fumiko checked everything was okay.

Xxxxxxxx

It was dawn, when Fumiko had finished everything, she stayed in the healers room with Yuki and Koga. Kagome walked along the corridors with Manami leading her back to her bedroom.

"I hope Kohei gets better" Manami sighed, Kagome nodded agreeing.

"thank you Manami, for today, now I need to get some sleep" Manami nodded and went off. Kagome crept back in to her room trying not to disturb a snoring Shippo, she snuggle in to the covers and slumbered off to dream land.

* * *

**Hope you likes it, sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer ^ ^**

**R&R 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Paint

**Hi guy's okay, here's the next chapter, also there's some fluff? I think that's what it's called that or lime one of those two. so those who shouldn't be ready M class stuff, go over there. XD also it's happier then the last.**

**I hope you enjoy it! ^ ^ **

**R&R! **

**Once again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ;_;**

* * *

"ma ma?" Kagome snuggled further in to pillow

"ma, ma~" she looked up with one eye, and saw Shippo staring at her with a huge grin on her face.

"morning Shippo" he giddily jumped off the bed. 'whys he so excited..'

"shippo what's got you so happy?" her answer came in the form of Sōten running in "hello Kagome!" Sōten made her way right next to Kagome "have you got any more crayons please?"

Kagome laughed "I think I still have my pack"

Both Sōten and Shippo ran over to the pack and began to rummage through it, grabbing what they wanted and ran out.

Kagome decide to get up and dressed 'I should check on Koga' then she smiled 'and Hiten'. She settled on a purple kimono and a red obi, stepping outside she was greeted by Manami.

"Good morning, Miss. Kagome"

"have you heard anything about Kohei?" Kagome asked concerned

"nothing yet, do you wish to visit them?"

Kagome nodded.

They made their way to the room, Kagome had to hold in a giggle when she saw Fumiko cuddling Kohei and Koga right next to them. All were fast asleep. She looked to Manami and they quietly shut the door again.

'well I may as well go and see Hiten now.' She walked to his study and stealthy opened the door, He was asleep on the futon half-naked, Kagome felt the heat on her cheeks. She crept over to him with the mission impossible theme tune playing in her head. Once she got closer to him she wanted to hear his giggle, she put her hands on his side about to tickle him when she saw his very toned body.

"it's rude to stare koi" his face held a very amused smile

"hoping to catch me unaware koi?"

"I did" she giggled, then began to try and tickle him, but before she could make him giggle, he managed to get her on her back, she stared up at him his midnight black hair draping down around them. She felt his lip's on hers, she buckled her hips against him, he gasped in surprise taking that opportunity she delved her tongue into his mouth, she attempted to gain dominance which he won. She broke the kiss to gasp for air

"did that catch you unaware?" she asked very seductively

Xxxxxxx

so that was her game? Hiten kissed down her neck

"yes you did koi"

he began to kiss lower 'I'll win this game' he undid her kimono sliding it down her body revealing her naked top half.

"Hiten..." she half moaned

he took one of her plump breasts in his hand, brushing over the nipple, earning a mew of delight from Kagome, with her other breast he took the nipple in his mouth and began it nip it lightly. His manhood was becoming very hard, the smell of his mate-to-be's arousal nearly made his lose all control

**Very good mate indeed, she wants us we should take her now!**

'no, I want to do this properly!'

he stopped and sat up

"Hiten is everything okay?" asked a concerned Kagome

he hugged her and nuzzled her neck.

"It's very hard for me to resist you koi" He wanted to do this all properly, but at the moment he just wanted to say to hell with it. He brushed her hair with his hand and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you koi"

she kissed him tenderly "and I love you"

he ran his hand over her pale skin "your going to help me with planing our mating ceremony".

He laughed at her confuse face

"it'll be in the next few day's, all the lord's are coming to congratulate us and celebrate, and I can't wait till I'm one with you koi" he kissed her then walked back over to his desk."

Xxxxxxx

Kagome re-did her kimono and straightened her self-out, and bid a sweet goodbye, to her love. Kagome called for Manami who quickly appeared

"do you know where my son is?"

Manami nodded "yes he currently in Haruka-san's class"

"Haruka's class?" 'oh that's right she's a nursery teacher'

"can you take me please?"

Kagome followed her till they cam to a big door and inside all she heard was laughing going inside she saw Sōten, Shippo and Haruka all covered in paint 'oh kami' then Shippo saw her.

"ma ma!" he jumped up and hugged her tightly

"will you do painting with us mama?" she laughed 'well I am already covered in paint.

"okay, well what are we painting?" she put her kit down and went over to the paper.

"Manami come joins us" the youkai looked shocked then smiled, and joined them in their painting class.

"So, old habits die-hard, eh Haruka?" she looked to her friend who face was half blue

"yes, I love being a nursery teacher! Although these two are very mischievous it's why my face is blue and their faces are green" she laughed.

They all began to paint different thing's but eventually they all became covered in paint, no longer were they painting paper, nah that would be boring they decided painting each other was much more fun.

They were all giggling like crazy when the door opened to a very confused Hiten.

"what on earth happened in here?!"

Kagome looked to Sōten who had a devilish smile plastered on her green face 'oh no', she broke out into a run and tackled Hiten covering him in a green paint. She laughed and then ran off

"come on we better all have a bath" she went over to Hiten and helped him up, he had a very annoyed look on his face.

"you know green suit's you Koi" she giggled

Kagome brushed some on his (now green) hair out of his face still laughing.

"come on bath time everyone!" she began to walk when she had to turn around with a blush adorning her face.

"um where are the baths?"

Hiten laughed and began to lead her to the baths, still laughing at his cute koi.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Arrival

**Well hello! Here's the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy it (omg that sounded posh O.O) Thank you for reading and remember R&R!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA just my own characters and the plot, but nothing of inuyasha. ;_;**

After the little embarrassing escapade Kagome and the girls went to one bath, the boy's another, everyone else had already cleaned and left, this green paint was being very stubborn, Kagome sighed

'mental note, no more paint fights'

although she knew there would more than likely be another one, Finishing cleaning the rest of her body she got out and wrapped her self up in a towel. Then dressed in a new clean pink Kimono.

"Manami?"

she stepped outside of the baths, she wasn't there

'That's odd..'

"Manami?" she called out louder this time only to be met by the sound of a sinister laugh, Kagome looked around for the source of the laugh, already getting ready to unleash her miko powers.

"dirty human filth, your spell shall be undone on our master"

finally the owner of the voice came out of the shadows, it was a cloud youkai, his blue hair covered half of his face his black eyes, were studying her. He laughed and brought his sword up

"I haven't put Hiten under any spell!" she yelled

only to be slapped to the ground, she could smell the coppery substance dripping down her chin

"How dare you address our master that way human!"

he kicked her violently in the stomach making her cough out more blood. Just then in a blur of white, the cloud youkai was dead, she looked to see who her saviour was

"Still getting in to trouble I see, miko"

"Sess..Sesshomaru?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome laid down in bed trying to south three crying children, when Rin saw Kagome hurt she got very upset, so now she was trying to clam them down. The healer was also in the room making Kagome some herbal tea, Hiten was in a comer absolutely furious, Sesshomaru was well Sesshomaru, Haruka was trying to sooth the children too, and Fumiko was holding Kohei so of course Koga was there as well both were sitting there concerned.

"I'm okay I promise"

she stroked Shippo's hair, he looked at her with water eye's then rubbed them and curled up ready to sleep, Rin yawed which Sesshomaru noticed immediately and picked her up so she could sleep in his arm.

"I wanna stay in here too, so I can keep you safe!" announced Sōten

she took an empty space on the futon and got comfortable, Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you again Sesshomaru"

"Hn" was his only reply before he walked out with a sleeping Rin, same old Sesshomaru.

"Mate.."

She looked to Hiten, who came next to her

"I'm not letting you out of my sight any-more, we will find the person behind these lies" he nuzzled her cheek then sat against the wall next to her.

"Don't worry Kagome we'll find out who's behind this." Haruka said with a bright smile, Fumiko nodded in the back-round. Little Kohei even gurgled, making Koga do his trade mark grin

"okay guy's I'm all-right now, you all better get to your rooms"

They nodded and left, the healer sighed a breath of relief then gave Hiten a tea pot and a cup

"every time she starts to get pain, make her drink this."

with that she left leaving the little family, Hiten put the tea pot down just as Kagome reached out and grabbed Hiten's plat, when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow she just giggled.

"I really love your hair"

"you are silly sometimes koi" he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek

she laughed "I would return the gesture but.." she pointed to the twin terrors who'd used up there energy crying

he chuckled heartily and just sat there gazing at her. She stayed awake as long as she could but soon fell into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her sleeping form, he noticed the bruise the was adoring her pale skin and growled,

'how dare they amuse such stupid things'

He was still confused as where Manami was, no one could find her, he knew that she could handle her self. She'd even saved his mate on a previous occasion, but still he was suspicious.

"Master" came a feminine voice from outside

"yes?" he said it quietly

Akimoto slid the door open then keeled down, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Manami has been found master, she was tied up and had an injury to her skull, she is healing fine, you may question her whenever you want."

Hiten watched as she flicked her eyes up to Kagome's slumbering form, then staring at the floor again

"you may leave" Hiten commanded to which Akimoto obeyed swiftly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came quicker than Kagome would have liked, the morning light chased away her dreams, she yawned the winced when she felt the pain

'should have remembered that' she stroked her chin

"mate, your awake" she gazed to her side to see Hiten hadn't moved an inch which made it perfect for the kids to...decorate him, she laughed loudly startling Hiten a bit.

"you look..lovely this morning mate" as laughed out as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

'they managed to catch him while he was asleep'

Hiten just looked her oddly, what he didn't realise is that Shippo, Sōten and little Rin decided to cover him in flowers and give him bright pink cheeks, Kagome could hear snickering coming from outside the door. Kagome pointed to the mirror Hiten just raised a dark eyebrow and walked to her vanity.

She stared at his face as he started to understand just what had happened when he decided to sleep, his face went red with rage, Kagome laughed as she swore she could see steam bellowing out his ears.

"where are they?"

she could hear him growling and if as on cue all three jumped into Kagome's bed behind her

"Mama hide us!"

they all took refuge under the blanket, she was very confused till she saw a Sesshomaru in the same shape as Hiten, just more flowers

"Miko"

He greeted also obviously in a rage. It took everything she had not to just burst out in to laughter.

The giggles that were coming from under the sheet gave them away, as all three of the terrors leaped past the two high-class youkai and ran as fast as there little legs would carry them.


	9. Chapter 9: Fun

**Oh my Kami I am SO sorry this took so long please forgive me ;_;**

**but don't worry dear readers I have broken through the writers block's wall!**

**remember R&R! reviews are mah foood :3**

**And Big thank you to HeirToTheShadows! for beta reading! *gives cookie***

After that mornings little escapade, Kagome took her breakfast in her room thought she was joined by Rin, Shippo and Soten. They had been caught and tickled as punishment, she giggled then absent-mindedly wondered what her and Hiten's children would look like.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiten marched towards Manami's quarters, he will find out what had happened to her, if the assailant had given any other information away. When he had finally gotten to her door, he barged in. She was writing something, but then quickly put it away.

"My lord," she bowed down.

He simply grunted a response, "Manami, what happened?"

She shifted uneasily, "Well, um, I was waiting for the lady when I was knocked out."

He watch her movements; she was not giving anything away, 'I'm going to have to watch this one'

He then left the room. While marching back to his study, he summoned Akimoto. She quickly appeared

"Have you found anything else out yet?" he said swinging his long black plate over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but there were no traces, though, from what I have learned, there is one main leader and she has taken it upon herself to kill Kagome."

He growled under his breath, 'Fools! They shall all suffer.' "Akimoto keep an eye on Kagome and see what else you can find out."

Akimoto nodded and disappeared, he needed to see his mate to be, she always calmed his headaches though this time. He'll have to be careful not to fall to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

He found his mate to be alone in her room, furiously writing things down; so far she hadn't noticed him even in the room with her

'What on earth is she writing?'

He sat down next to her, "Koi?"

"AHHHH!" she fell over sideways while he sat there holding his ears, convinced they were going to fall off

"I'm sorry, koi" she yelped as she sat back up, he laughed then looked to the papers.

"Koi, what's all this?" he said wavy a piece of paper

She giggled, "Well, it's the mating ceremony plans. I know where all the other lords are going to stay, as well as their entourages, mostly everything, besides the menu. I just need to see the cook"

He was impressed, he didn't think she have it done this fast. She would take on the role of lady very well. His chest swelled with pride, he moved all the paper out of the way, "I can't wait, koi." The only person to see him like this would be his mate.

She giggled cutely and kissed him. He could tell she wanted more when she licked his lip, asking for entrance. He was surprised by her boldness; he moved his tongue inside her mouth while she explored his, and the kiss started becoming very heated. Soon, he was on top of her, slowly grinding his hips. She gasped, and he grinned. But if he didn't stop now, then he wouldn't be able to stop.

He stopped the kiss and heard a mew of disappointment "Koi, if we continue like this I will not be able to hold back. We need to wait for the ceremony. She gave a wide smile 'what's she planning now...'

XXXXX Lemon Alert (well, lime, I think ;_;)XXXXX

"Okay, koi. I want to give you something, though," she said huskily.

She began pulling down his trousers and began kissing down to his very hard erection. He gasped; he'd been with woman before, but her touch was electrifying. None of them made him feel like this. He felt her tongue make it's way up his length, and he moaned when she got to the top.

"Koi… please."

He wanted to thrust up so badly, to feel the inside of her. She read his mind as she plunged his penis into her mouth and began to suck at it, her tongue also giving to his oncoming orgasm. She continued her ministrations as he grabbed the top of her hair with his fist and began to thrust; he was so close.

"KA-KAGOME!" he howled as he spilled his seed inside his mouth, he looked down and saw her swallow every last drop with a smile playing on her lips.

XXXXX End Lemon XXXXX

She laid back next to him once she'd finished. He had a big grin on his face, and she laughed when she saw it. They both fell to sleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Kagome awoke. She tried to stretch her limbs only to find that she was still trapped in one of Hiten's sleep hugs. She smiled and moved a stray hair out of his face before wriggling out of his hug. She wanted a little air, so she opened her window that overlooked one of the gardens. Night was always so beautiful in the feudal era, she sighed. Tomorrow all the lords would be coming to witness their mating ceremony - well the wedding part. Kagome didn't think she could be this happy again and, once again, Fate had proven her wrong. She heard giggling coming from outside in the corridor, so she peaked out her door. Haruka was teaching Rin, Shippo and Soten how to use rollerblades under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru. When she first met them they'd all be soon small… they had all grown a little bit, Rin more so, as she was human.

'Lucky demon ageing,' she sighed.

She saw Shippo taking his first rolls… until he fell over that is, and Rin giggled.

"Come on, Rin, your turn~!" chirped Haruka.

Rin looked the shoes, but ran off to Sesshomaru, "But it's Fluffy's turn before me!"

'…..Fluffy?!' She saw Sesshomaru, 'Fluffy', sigh.

"Come on, then," encouraged Haruka, to which he just raised an eyebrow.

"This, Sesshomaru will not." Haruka gave an evil laugh.

'Oh nooo...' Kagome knew that laugh all to well.

"Oh, I see. Fluffy can't." Kagome face palmed 'Please, Kami, spare her.'

Kagome was about to kick Hiten awake when she saw him elegantly stride over to Haruka, "Of course I can, but why waste my time on something childish."

Kagome shook Hiten lightly to try and awaken him, but he remained asleep. Kagome knew Haruka would take that as bait, and if there's someone you didn't make fun of it was Sesshomaru.

Haruka gave a short laugh, "Well that's just proving you can't...my lord."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, then put the blades on and began to skate around.

'Haruka,' Kagome almost fainted, 'the lord of the west, the killing perfection...Fluffy was skating…'

"Your doing a good impression of a fish, mate," Hiten yawned.

She said nothing, but waved for him to come and see this. He sorted himself out and walked out the door, then began laughing loudly, bringing attention to them, not two seconds later, she she tackle hugged by Shippo.

"Mama!" he greeted as he hugged her tightly.

"Hi, sweetie," she cooed as she stroked his hair.

"Ma, all the other demons are here. Does that mean you're getting married today?"

Kagome felt her eye twitch "THEIR ALREADY HERE?!"

She put Shippo down and ran to get everything in order. Hiten cursed loudly then marched to greet his guests.

Oh, how tomorrow was going to take everything out of her, how fun…


	10. Chapter 10: A Happy Ending

Okay Guy's here's the next chapter I'm so sorry it's late but you can punish Sesshomaru if ya like ^ ^but nah, i haven't been able to get in contact with my beta and you guy's have been asking for this so here it is and HeirToTheShadows i hope your okay!. Oh there is lemon as its the last :)

Once again I do not own inuyasha! Don't sue me ;_; (I don't much anyway..but that box over there...)

Oh and This is my Deviant art account Hiten pics will be up soon!

XXXxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wedding

Kagome woke early that morning to knocking coming from out-side the Shoji screen, she yawed "come in"

as she said that Akimoto rushed in with a hoard of youkai servants following her, they got Kagome out of bed, and began to brush her hair others were sorting out the wedding dress, Akimoto smiled at Kagome

"Congratulations M'Lady"

Kagome looked at her wide eyed, 'she...she smiled' this was the first time she'd seen her smile. "Umm thank you Akimoto"

Akimoto just bowed her hair "I will Keep the other lords busy my lady, and Haruka is taking care of the children" with that she gave a few orders then walked out. Kagome Giggled to herself 'I wonder how the kids do look, cute I bet'

Xxxxxxxx

Haruka was trying to put the finishing touches on Rin's hair as Shippo and Soten ran about, She's finally managed to put her hair in to a ponytail with pink flowers around the hair-band. "There Rin all done" Rin then ran to play with Shippo and Soten, Rin was in a pink kimono with a white obi, Shippo Dressed in a green Hakama, And Soten in a red kimono with a yellow obi.

'so cute' thought Haruka.

Xxxxxxx

Kagome was getting more nervous as the time passed, she waited for Hiten to come so they could walk together. She looked own a her beautiful Kimono and pulled at the watabōshi on her head

"Nervous?" she jumped at the voice she turned around it was no other then her beloved

"Hiten!" he was dressed in his wedding clothes and his hair was freed from it's usual plat style, she blushed looking at him

"Ready?" he asked as her took her arm, she just nodded. They began to walk toward the altar All there friends there as well as the other lords and lady's Even Sango and Miroku who arrived last night, she smiled when she saw them and there little one. When suddenly a flash of light appeared knocking Kagome Far away she screamed bracing herself for the ground when it did come she looked up and saw Hiten holding her. Everyone else had gone into battle stances

"we will not let our Master marry a dirty ningen!" a voice screamed

'I know that voice!' Kagome gasped 'that's Manami's Voice!'

indeed Kagome was right, when the cloud disappeared Manami was stood there along with a group of other youkai all in armour all with readied weapons

"Manami?, but wh-"

"SHUT UP HUMAN WHORE" Manami went to stab her just before she did someone leaped in-front of her, blood covered Kagome's face. When the mystery person fell down Kagome was shocked, Akimoto had just saved her life.

"Worry not M'Lady I shall be fine" tears escaped from Kagome's eyes, then she heard the clash of weapons, the guards the other lords brought minus Sesshomaru were fighting the rebellious servants. Kagome saw Haruka protecting all the children youkai and Human While there parents fought, Fumiko was with her Koga helping protect the children

"Stay here Koi" Hiten then entered the battle firing lighting at his targets

Kagome let Akimoto put here head on her lap, and put a barrier around, them

"Human, this barrier will not keep me from killing you" Kagome looked behind her and saw Manami with her sword raised, her eyes glowed red an evil smile plastered on her face.

Kagome scowled up at her, and screamed when the sword managed to get through the barrier and sliced her back then she felt and energy rise inside her. She let it lose at Manami which purified her instantly. Not before long all the enemy's were gone, Hiten ran back to Kagome who was losing blood due to the injury on her back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!" he took her in his arms and stared at her pale face. He could hear her heart beating slowing

"M'lord" he looked at Akimoto who was still in Kagome's lap

"That was no ordinary sword, it's called The spirit siphon. It weakens demons to my state but against humans, much worse. She must been seen to immediately"

Akimoto got back up, and Hiten took Kagome Bridal style and rushed to Healers room, everyone else had heard what had happened so there were already there wanting to help however they could they'd all become very fond of Kagome.

Hiten put her down onto one of the futons, then his healers came over and began to clean her wound, and trying to stop the bleed. But to no avail

"My lord, she's losing to much blood!"

Hiten growled, he couldn't lose her he wouldn't he'd do anything...he wished she'd be okay..wish

"The shinko no tama!" he yelled out then looked to Shippo "where is it?!"

Shippo looked from his, adopted mother to Hiten "i..i have it" he took out the shinko no tama from one of his inside pockets and handed it to Hiten.

Hiten ruffled his hair then held tightly to the jewel, he walked to Kagome's bedside and took her hand in his free hand

"I wish Kagome was a demon like me" with those word's said Kagome began to glow brightly, so much so he had to look away. When he looked back the wound was healed and she was staring at his with ruby coloured eyes, a smile on her lips

"Hiten.." his eyes began to tear and he hugged Kagome with all his might

XxxxxxXxxx

Kagome was resting in her room, looking at her new demon body, she poke her now larger boobs and giggled 'how immature' she shook her head, After she'd woken she still felt drained from being turned into a full blood youkai, and the demon sword. So was commanded to rest, she got out of her bed and took of her nighty and examined her new body in the mirror she blushed when she saw how paler, and curvy her body had become

"Kagome I brought you food" chirped Hiten when he saw she was naked and holding her own boobs, he dropped the tray

"Hiten!" she rushed to put her nighty back on when she heard the door close then arms holding her "Hiten?"

XXXXXLEMONXXXXX

Hiten moved the hair away from her neck then proceeded to lick it, earning a sharp gasp from Kagome, his hand moved from her tummy to her breasts, he then squeezed them earning more moans, he moved her over to the bed and pushed her on it, he began to undress himself when Kagome crawled over and pulled his trousers down. He heard her gasp when she saw how erect and big he was, he chuckled but then nearly screamed when she put her mouth on it.

"K..Kagome" he gasped, he put his hands on top of her head, he felt in a whole new world of pleasure, as her tongue moved around his length. He took her head away and laid on top of her, he then ravaged her mouth, using his tongue to feel all of it. Her hips began to thrust as did his, he sneaked one of his hands to her breast and pinched her nipple, she broke the kiss and moaned. He smirked at her reactions, he decided to see how loud he could make her scream. So slid his hand down to her lower lips, when he felt her arm slither around his neck

"oh Hiten.." he the plunged two fingers inside she buckled up to him he began to move in and out while placing his thumb on her pink pearl earning even more screams from her and she writhed underneath him, just looking down to her flushed face, lips parted and red eyes staring at him with lust, he began to grow harder if that was possible

"Please put it in!" her heard her beg, he grinned deviously and took his fingers out licking them, he kissed her letting her taste her-self

"Ready Koi?" she nodded he placed himself at her entrance and thrust in breaking her barrier in one go, her nail's dug into his back, he then felt her buckle taking that as a sign to go on he did, Thrusting in harder and harder each time She yelled out his name, he felt her walls tightening on him, he moaned out he knew it wouldn't be too long till he, himself came.

"Hi..Hiten!" he bit down on her neck as he released himself in her, they stayed there like that for a moment panting

"I love you Kagome" he said as he nuzzled the mating mark on her neck

"And I love you Hiten"

xxxxxxxxThe Endxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it! This is the last one I'm writing for this, but if you want a sequel, I'll need 10 reviews Pretty please xx


End file.
